


Marry Me, Jenny

by MagentasNightmare



Series: Fun With Merle [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Lost Love, Merle Dixon Smut, Merle and OFC - Jenny - Freeform, Merle is a boo....sigh, Merle is a sad boy:(, Nice Merle Dixon, Oneshot, Otis Redding Music;), Redemption, Regret, Reunited lovers, Smut, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: I know I already posted this under Fun with Merle so I apologize for re-posting it now but I'm making Fun with Merle into a series so it's necessary to re-post it for that purpose. This will not be a regular thing, just today in order to create the series.Love ya! Teagan xoxoMerle's wedding day ends in a way he could never have predicted. This one is kinda sad, romantical and smutty. Hope you like it.





	Marry Me, Jenny

_ **^Marry Me, Jenny** _

_**~One a hot July afternoon, 1985** _

“Are you nervous?” Daryl asked, handing Merle his tie.

“Yeah, I guess so. I never thought I'd be getting married.”

“And you're sure Hannah's the one?”

They were getting ready in a little back room in their small town church, and Daryl seemed to have so many questions.

“She said yes, didn't she?” Merle joked.

“Well ain't that romantic?” Daryl rolled his eyes.

“I'm 32, Daryl, I ain't getting any younger. She's nice, and she said she loves me. What more could a guy like me ask for?”

“You deserve more than just someone nice, Merle. You should be crazy about each other like you and Jenny were.”

“Awww man! Why did you have to bring her up? Today of all days,” Merle groaned.

“You know damn well she was the one, that's why.”

“I fucked it up though, didn't I? I should have married her back when I had the chance but I was a little chicken shit at 26, and she got sick of waiting.”

“You should have tried again, Merle. She's been back in town for six months, and you still haven't even said a single word to her.”

“What the hell could I say? 'Remember me? I'm the dumb ass who let you go cause I was afraid of commitment and now I'm marrying someone else'.”

“Just 'hello, how's it going?' would probably work,” Daryl answered, wishing he hadn't brought it up.

“Daryl, it's over...I lost her fair and square. Let's get going, or they'll start without us. I got no option now but to forever hold my peace.”

Daryl shook his head but followed Merle out into the main hall of the church. Guests were milling around and finding their seats. It looked beautiful and happy, but now Merle's head was full of doubt thanks to Daryl.

Merle spoke with the minister and a few family members and friends as 2 pm came ever closer.

“She's just in the back getting ready,” Daryl's girl Carol assured him when 2 pm came and went.

Merle wrung his hands and paced for a little while, his mind running wild. He needed a stiff drink and a smoke to get through this, but there was no more time.

The wedding march began, and he stood next to Daryl awaiting Hannah's entrance.

The song came all the way to the end, and the organist looked over her shoulder wondering what the hell was going on and decided to play it again. Hushed voices began to speculate where she might be and the minister started to look nervous.

“Mr. Dixon?” he asked. It wasn't a fully formed question, but Merle knew what he was asking or implying.

_**Maybe she ain't coming, pal!** _

Merle looked around the room at all of her family, all of his family and all their friends and never felt more embarrassed in all his life.

He wasn't good with crowds, and it was Hannah that wanted a proper church wedding in the first place. His tie felt like it was choking him and he looked back at Daryl as the organist finally gave up.

Her sister walked in, after five painfully long minutes, and discreetly explained to Merle that she had changed her mind.

“Did she say why?” he asked.

“She just told me she couldn't marry you; she thinks it's a mistake.”

Merle walked back into the small room where he'd been talking to Daryl and pulled out the bottle of champagne he was saving for after the wedding.

He pulled his tie loose around his neck and even though Hannah was probably doing the right thing he felt like it was sealing his fate of dying alone. He'd never have kids and never have someone to hold at night. Hannah had put off moving in with him until after the wedding so he'd be going home alone as usual.

“Merle?”

Daryl walked in cautiously and sat across from him as he sipped the champagne right from the bottle.

“Hey, man....looks like I'm staying single.”

“I'm really sorry about this,” Daryl began.

“It's alright...might be for the best anyway. It serves me right for not jumping at the chance I had with Jenny.”

Merle felt like crying because he knew what the future was going to be for him and it didn't involve any of the things he wanted most in life.

“I gotta get out of here,” he sighed, carrying the bottle out of the room. “Give that check to the minister and tell him thanks.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Daryl asked, not wanting him to be alone.

“It won't be pretty. I'd rather be a mess alone but thanks, brother. I'm just gonna go home.”

Merle slipped out the back door of the church and walked the grid road back to his little, quiet house.

 

######################################

 

Merle undressed slowly, putting all the pieces of his suit back carefully on the hanger to return to the suit rental place. He was not the kind of man who wore suits; he wore working man's clothes. Merle was a trucker and a single man again.

He stood in his boxers in front of his bathroom mirror staring at the man before him; the man looked lost.

As the afternoon bled into the evening, he had a few more drinks, refused to answer the constantly ringing phone and cranked up some sad music to feel sorry for himself. He felt like playing some classic self-pity music, and nothing beat Otis Redding.

 

_**Please, let me sit down beside you.  
** **I've got something to tell you, you should know.** _   
_**I just couldn't wait for not another day.** _   
_**I love you, for more than words can ever say.** _   
  
_**Honey, living without you is so painful.** _   
_**I was tempted to call it a day.** _   
__**You've got me in your hand, why can't you understand?**   
**I love you, baby, for more than words can say.**

Otis knew what the hell he was talking about when it came to heartache and regret so Merle just played over all the sad songs and remained in a tipsy but still lucid state as the night fell down over him. Maybe Hannah was calling, maybe she wasn't, but he wasn't picking up for anything. She was right after all, and he knew it. He'd lost the one woman he wanted ages ago, and no Hannah in the world could replace his Jenny.

Things had been wonderful with Jenny. She laughed at his jokes and accepted all his failings. Jenny never wanted him to change, she wanted him as he was and he was too blind to see it. She wanted to get married, and some stupid part of his mind told him not to get tied down, and he actually listened to it. He couldn't figure out why a woman as amazing as her hadn't found someone and gotten married the moment she left him; it was a mystery.

He paced the floor of his kitchen drinking a cold beer in only his boxers trying to think what to do next with his life, but nothing appealing was coming to mind.

He didn't hear the knock at the screen door the first three times cause he was singing along with the music too loudly.

He had just stood up from looking in the fridge when he was scared out of his mind by a figure before him.

“Good Lord!” he gasped.

There were no other words in his head, and his heart was skipping and jumping and then tumbling all over itself.

“Jenny?”

“Hi, Merle.”

He looked down at his body and figured he better get some clothes on but first he needed to know why she was standing in his kitchen unannounced. Her shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes still looked as pretty as ever; he could still remember how soft her hair was in his hands.

“You didn't hear me knocking over the music...I wasn't trying to scare you.”

“Oh...that's alright.”

“I heard what happened today, Merle, and I'm really sorry.”

Merle felt deep humiliation and regret all at once and hung his head in shame.

“Don't feel bad for me, Jenny. I started making this mess years ago.”

She looked so pretty, she had on a summer dress covered in little daisies, and he was a half naked mess.

“How do you mean?” she asked.

“I should have asked you to marry me back when I had the chance. I know that's what you wanted, but I was a coward.”

“I assumed you just didn't love me enough to marry me,” she shrugged, her eyes burning into his.

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “I always loved you more than anything but I wasn't man enough for you then, I was a scared little boy.”

“What about now?” she asked.

“Now I'm alone like I deserve. I'm just glad she called it off cause it was wrong right from the start, not like me and you. Me and you was always perfection until I ruined it.”

She took a few small steps toward him, and he hesitated, not knowing what it meant.

“Merle, I miss you.”

“Honey, I missed you every single day since you left.”

Jenny reached up and touched his face, and he closed his eyes, he thought he'd never feel her hand on his face again. Otis kept singing all the while...

 

_**I'll be the ocean so deep and wide  
** **And catch all the tears whenever you cry** _   
_**I'll be the breeze after the storm is gone** _   
_**To dry your eyes and love you all warm.** _   
  
_**That's how strong my love is, baby** _   
_**That's how strong my love is now** _   
__**That's how strong my love is, darling**   
**That's how strong my love is, again now.**

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

He looked down at her face, and she was on the verge of tears.

“I'm sorry that I didn't know what I had...I'm sorry,” he insisted.

“I wanted to come talk to you ever since I got back to town, but you were engaged...I didn't want to interfere.”

“You're here now, that's all that matters.”

Her hands reached for him and ran all over his bare chest, leaving a trail of burning heat everywhere her hands made contact. He kissed her then and the world dissolved into meaningless chatter.

Merle couldn't comprehend the way she was touching him and kissing his unworthy lips, but he was drowning in it just the same.

He pulled her into his embrace and ran his fingers through her soft brown hair.

“Marry me, Jenny.”

“Take me to bed, Merle.”

“Say you'll marry me,” he insisted, kissing her deeper and letting his hands wander down to her ass.

“Take me to bed...I gotta see if you still got it first,” she grinned.

“Oh I got it,” he growled, lifting her up into his arms.

“Show me.”

He walked to his room and lay her out slowly on the bed.

Merle looked down at the beautiful woman under him, still shocked that she was there, let alone that he was getting to love her this way.

Her simple floral dress just begged to be ripped from her body, so he did just that, she always liked it this way before, and he hoped she hadn't changed.

“I loved you all along, Jenny.”

“Prove it, Merle...show me it's only me that you want,” she whispered, pulling his mouth down to meet hers.

Merle couldn't get enough of the fantasy come to life; she was actually kissing him again.

Moonlight spilled all over the bed through the open window, and he sank down on top of her, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin against his body again.

“I'm gonna make love to you like you deserve so hold on tight,” he growled, bending down to lay his hot mouth on her belly.

“Jesus, Merle....I want you.”

Merle never thought he'd touch her again, so he was relishing the absolute perfection of it.

When he had her stripped down to her panties, he knew he had to make her happy. He needed to show her he still had it and how much he loved her.

He yanked her underwear down and tossed them over his shoulder.

“Open,” he grinned.

He wasted no time taking her wet lips in his mouth and sucked softly making her inner thighs shiver with need. Her hand came down on the back of his head, and she rolled her hips toward his face. Merle could remember the way she used to melt at the sensation of his mouth and tongue teasing her out of her mind. He traced his tongue up and down her inner lips and then sucked again so softly that she sobbed as she fell under his power.

“I want you inside me, Merle...I need it.

In a heartbeat, he was over her and then inside her and all the regret of not making a move when he could have doubled cause he remembered what he'd been missing all along. It all came back to him instantly, all the things she liked. He knew all the tricks to drive her mad, and he started right away. He wanted that 'yes' from her, he wanted to start living and making up for lost time.

He thrust into her a few times, nice and slow and then pulled out completely and she whined like a frisky cat.

He grinned and kissed her face and neck as she squirmed against the bed sheets.

“More?” he asked, just to be an ass.

“You're still a tease I see,” she hissed.

Merle chuckled and took the end of his dick, running it up and down her slit making her groan deep in her chest. He sat back on his knees a little and held her right leg up and open behind the knee. He kept it up, teasing her with his rock hard dick until she cried out for relief.

“Give it to me....please, baby...”

He smirked down at her and paid some extra special attention to her clit until she growled and then he slid deep into her with everything he had, and she pulled his mouth down hers.

He thrust harder and harder, and she was panting desperately, pulling him down deeper into her as Otis kept on singing.

 

**_Baby, here I am_   
** _**I'm the man on the scene** _   
_**I can give you what you want** _   
_**But you gotta come home with me** _   
_**I have got some good old lovin'** _   
_**And I got some more in store** _   
_**When I get through throwin' it on you** _   
_**You gotta come back for more** _

 

Out of nowhere she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back.

“Lay down!” she demanded, and he obeyed her without question.

She threw her leg over his body and sank down on him, riding him like it was a rodeo.

He clung to her open thighs and grunted his pleasure into the almost empty room.

“Marry me!” he insisted.

She whined and fucked him with an evil bucking of her hips, taking him deep and then letting him go.

“Marry me, Jenny!”

She didn't answer, but he could feel her coming apart on his dick, and he was just about to let go as well.

“Oh fuck me, honey....Marry me!” he growled as he filled her with hot streams of cum.

“Yes....oh god yes...” she cried out, her wet pussy clinging to his dick and pulsating with release.

He grabbed her and rolled her under him, kissing her furiously and giving her the few final thrusts he had before collapsing on top of her.

“I love you, honey....always did,” he insisted.

“Then marry me, and don't you ever let me walk away again,” she whispered into his neck.

 


End file.
